ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
House Lannister
House Lannister of Casterly Rock is one of the Great Houses of Seven Kingdoms, and the principal house of the The Westerlands. Their seat is Casterly Rock, though two more branches exist: one at Lannisport, the other at Castamere. Their sigil is a golden lion on a field of crimson. Their official motto is "Hear Me Roar!" However, their unofficial motto, equally well known, is "A Lannister always pays his debts." They currently swear to House Baratheon of King's Landing. History Kings of the Rock The Lannisters of legend appear in the chronicles just as the Casterlys fade - they claim their descent from a legendary hero named Lann the Clever. For centuries the Lannisters have held sway over the Westerlands, heroes and villains all bearing the title of King of the Rock. The wealth of the region's gold mines saw their coffers fill to legendary levels, tales of Lannister wealth even reaching far away Essos. Though Aegon ended their kingdom and removed their crown, the House of Lannister remains a proud and regal one, and is one of the most powerful in all of Westeros. Robert's Rebellion During Robert's Rebellion, the Lannisters stayed neutral for the majority of the war. Only after the defeat of Prince Rhaegar at the Trident did Lord Tywin bestir himself to join Robert Baratheon against the Targaryen dynasty, perpetrating the Sack of King's Landing when the Lannister loyalist Grand Maester Pycelle suggested the gates be opened. There Ser Jaime Lannister, still a Kingsguard, slew Aerys, the last crowned Targaryen king. Meanwhile Tywin's knights killed the rest of the Targaryens in the capital to prove their commitment to Robert's cause. Afterwards, Tywin's daughter Cersei was wed to King Robert. War of the Five Kings Conflict with the North With Robb Stark in rebellion, the Lannister forces engage him in the Riverlands. Fighting goes both ways, though it begins to favour the North after a surprise attack at the Whispering Wood sees Jaime Lannister captured. Northern forces begin to threaten the Westerlands itself, but a Riverlander army prevents Tywin Lannister from marching out to the defense of his homeland. Ser Stafford Lannister's host is destroyed, leaving the West open for the predations of the Northmen. Tywin retreats to Harrenhall, where he recieves word of Renly Baratheon marching on King's Landing. The Defense of Kings Landing Renly Baratheon arrives at King’s Landing, and the Tyrells and Stormlanders besiege the city. Tywin moves from Harrenhal and appears to be making a move towards the capital, but renewed attacks from the north and west redirects his attention back to the Starks. Renly Baratheon, Randyll Tarly and both Garlan and Loras Tyrell move to meet Tywin in the field while Mace Tyrell continues the siege. Tywin feints, drawing out Lord Tarly goes to meet him. The Lannister host decends upon an unwary Renly, Loras, and Garlan. Their host suffers a catastrophic defeat, known as the Battle of the God's Eye. Renly and his retinue manage to escape, regrouping at King's Landing with the rest of their army. The Fall of Tywin Renly and his men reunite with the besieging army, still encamped outside of the city. King's Landing is starving, on the verge of surrender. Tywin Lannister, learning of this, leads an attempt to relieve the siege, now that the odds are closer to even after Renly’s blunder. The battle is fierce, but but the Reach carries the day through tremendous loss. The fighting comes to a head when Tyrion's Mountain Clansmen, tired of starving, seize the Gate of the Gods and the Lion's Gate, throwing them open for the armies of the Reach. The Capture of the Capital Renly takes the city, starving and weakened as it was. He puts Cersei Lannister to the sword, finding Joffery Baratheon dead in his bed - of starvation or of poison, no one knew or cared. Renly is loathe to execute the other two suspected bastards, however, and sends Tommen and Myrcella into exile instead, alongside their uncle, Tyrion. Kevan Lannister is granted Casterly Rock, and he bends the knee once more to House Baratheon of King's Landing. Years of Peace Members of House Lannister Current Members Casterly Rock * Gerold Lannister (Deceased) * Jeyne Lefford ** Damion Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock (24) ** Cerelle Brax (Deceased) *** Martyn Lannister (Deceased) *** Gerion Lannister (Deceased) ** Joanna Lannister (22) ** Loren Lannister (19) ** Stafford Lannister (18) ** Melesa Lannister (16) ** Myranda Lannister (14) * Roland Lannister (Deceased) * Tya Payne ** Tyland Lannister, Lord of Castamere (26) ** Jeyne Crakehall née Lannister (24) ** Jocelyn Serrett née Lannister (20) Lannisport * Byronn Lannister (Deceased) * Kyra Crakehall (Deceased) ** Everan Lannister, Lord of Lannisport and The Lion's Hold (20) ** Addysen Lannister (17) ** Cerissa Lanniser (Deceased) * Aren Lannister (Deceased) ** Leonetta Hill (18) * Petyr Lannister ** Jyanna Hill (17) * Aymee Lannister (50) Past Members *Lord {Tywin Lannister}, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Warden of the West and Hand of the King. Died in the Siege of King's Landing **Lady {Joanna Lannister}, his wife and cousin. Died in childbirth. ***Queen Cersei Lannister, Queen Dowager and Lady of Casterly Rock, his daughter. The widow of Robert I. Executed at the end of the War of Five Kings ***Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, his eldest son. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Executed at the end of the War of Five Kings ***Tyrion Lannister, his second son. Disinherited by Tywin. Called the Imp and Halfman. In exile. *Lord {Kevan Lannister}, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Warden of the West, Tywin's eldest brother. Married to Dorna Swyft. **Lord Lancel Lannister, Kevan's eldest son. **{Willem Lannister}, Kevan's second son. **Martyn Lannister, Kevan's third son. Twin to Willem. **Janei Lannister, Kevan's daughter. Quotes Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlands